The Reason
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Big Show/Cody. Because of the GM, Cody now has to balance life on the road with life as a new father. The GM took his boyfriend from him, and now, he's all alone… Please Review!
1. Introduction

**Title:** The Reason

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Big Show/Cody, Randy/Adam, Mark/Phil, Kane/Zack, etc.

**Summary:** Because of the GM, Cody now has to balance life on the road with life as a new father. The GM took his boyfriend from him, and now, he's all alone…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Violence

**Part:** 1/? – Introduction

**OOOO**

"It fuckin' hurts!" Cody screamed as loud as he could, until his throat became raw and numb. He breathed heavily as the contraction tried to tear his abdomen in half. "I want Paul!" He sobbed, "I want Paul!"

Randy touched a hand to the smaller man's shoulder to try and soothe him. Adam had had a hard time when he was in labor, but at least he had been there for him. Cody was all alone. "Calm down, Cody. You need to breathe."

Cody wheezed as the ache started to dissolve. "He won't be here to see his son be born. It's not fair."

"You know that he would be here if he could, Cody." Randy tried to reassure him. "But, if you worry too much about it, it'll only hurt more in the end."

"It's that bastard's fuckin' fault!" Cody's lisp was all the more apparent as his frustration mounted.

"Cody." Randy's hand clenched around his shoulder. "Breathe."

But Cody didn't listen to him. "I hope that bastard rots in hell. And as for Paul…"

Randy tried his best to tone out the series of expletives poured out of his mouth. But his tirade was cut off by a loud whine as another contraction hit. "How much time has it been since the last contraction?"

"Two minutes." Cody forced out breathlessly.

Silently, Randy wondered how _he_ had been the one that Cody had asked to drive him to the ER. It wasn't like he was known to be the most _patient_ man in the world. "Try to take your mind off of it. Think about Kimberly. She can't wait to meet her new baby cousin."

Cody smiled a little at that. "Yeah. I'm sure they'll have play dates all the time. And with Adam as their babysitter, they'll probably burn down a few hotel rooms while they're at it."

Randy smirked. It's not like he could deny the truth. "She already has a dress picked out for him."

Cody raised a dark eyebrow. "Really?"

Randy nodded. "Oh, of course. And you have to accept it. You would break her little heart if you didn't. It is her favorite one, after all."

"I wouldn't dare to hurt Princess Kimberly." Cody said fondly. He loved his niece to death.

The doctor chose that moment to enter into Cody's room. She was a tall brunette, with kind blue eyes that reminded him a little too much of Paul. She took a seat on the small, black stool and rolled over to the vacant side of Cody's bed. With all of Cody's medical information on the clipboard in her hands, she read over each notation with care. Not even the smallest of details evaded her. Since this was the first time that she had met Cody, she wanted to make sure that she knew all about the situation. Luckily, Cody was in excellent hands. She was one of the first doctors versed in the oddity that was the abnormality that allowed men to have children.

When another contraction hit, she asked him how much time it had been since his last one. He explained that they were about a minute to two minutes apart, and she nodded, before she scribbled some notes down on his medical information. She then introduced herself as Dr. Michelle Winter. After this, she explained that there were two potential routes which could be taken. 'Natural' birth for a male was a c-section with the only anesthesia being an epidural. His other option was to be rendered completely unconscious and have a c-section preformed. Cody chose 'natural' birth, as he had never been too sensitive to pain… and he wanted to be awake to see his baby.

So, an assistant came into the room and started to wheel Cody off to the OR. No time could be wasted with his contractions as close as they were. The blur of the lights on the ceiling as they sped down the halls had started to make Cody dizzy, so he allowed his eyes to fall closed. When they opened again, he was in the middle of a sterile, white room. Gentle hands on the small of his bare back ushered him to sit forward, and the order for him to sit as still as he could came seconds before the needle pricked his skin. Cody's vision blurred as tears welled in his eyes from the combined pain from the needle and the newest contraction.

Almost immediately, Cody started to feel the effects of the drug. Those same gentle hands slowly eased him back onto the table, and a few minutes of blissful comfort passed. There were no more contractions, no more moments of baited breath… all of it faded into oblivion. Just to test that he was fully numb, the Dr. Winter pricked his foot with a small needle. Cody couldn't feel it at all. Dr. Winter took a seat on her stool and started the procedure. There was a barrier over the area so Cody couldn't see the blood, but by the movement of her arm he knew that she had made the first incision. He really wished that Paul was there with him to share in this moment.

"So, Mr. Runnels, tell me about your boyfriend." The doctor tried to distract him from the task at hand as she continued to cut away. Cody, whose mind had started to wander, crashed back down to earth.

"Umm…" Cody trailed off, unsure of what to say. "He's a big man. And I do mean a _big_ man. He's over seven feet tall and four-hundred forty-one pounds. And he's the nicest man you could ever meet. He really loves kids."

"I'll assume that the one in your room _wasn't_ your boyfriend, then?" Dr. Winter chimed sarcastically.

"No… he's just a friend." Cody said softly.

"Is this your first child?" Dr. Winters asked as she started to cut further into Cody.

Cody nodded. "Yeah. It's our first child."

The doctor smiled as a baby's shrill cries suddenly filled the air. She handed the child over to the nurse to be washed and weighed, and she came back a few minutes later with the little child swaddled in a dark blue blanket. Cody's eyes widened and filled with tears. His little boy. _Their_ little boy. He looked so much like Paul. They had the same dark blue eyes, and he had a few dark tufts of hair on his almost bald head. It made his heart swell with pride to look down at his baby boy. He yawned sleepily, smacking his little lips together. He was perfect. Cody's heart swelled with love for his little baby and he tenderly kissed his forehead.

"What did you want to name him?" The PA asked sweetly.

"Cayden Randall Runnels-Wight. That is C-A-Y-D-E-N R-A-N-D-A-L-L R-U-N-N-E-L-S W-I-G-H-T."

**OOOO**

Meanwhile, the crowd jeered Big Show as he stared at the carnage that he had created. Both superstar and GM were strewn across the canvas, both at his hand. And he didn't care. All he cared about was his chance to regain his job. With a new baby on the way, he needed to work while Cody was off on leave. How else would they support their baby? He hadn't even told Cody that he was still in town, or about his plan to attack during Over The Limit. Cody would have told him not to take the risk. And… when it came down to it… maybe he was a little more worried about his career than he was about his relationship with Cody…

The GM's hand was raised in victory, and Big Show walked out knowing that he had made his last ditch effort to return to the WWE…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review! Some things to note: Jeff/Adam was originally in this story, but Jeffy passed away. Daylee and Dayla will make appearances. This means future Cody/OC! Also, Cody went into labor _before_ Big Show arrived. So he thinks that Paul is in Georgia, which will cause future problems between them.


	2. Life As It Was

**Title:** The Reason

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Big Show/Cody, Randy/Adam, Mark/Phil, Kane/Zack, etc.

**Summary:** Because of the GM, Cody now has to balance life on the road with life as a new father. The GM took his boyfriend from him, and now, he's all alone…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Violence

**Part:** 2/? – Life As It Was

**OOOO**

Since the GM had never allotted Cody an actual maternity leave, Cody found himself back with the WWE not even a week after Over The Limit. He wasn't an active member of the roster, but he was there to build the hype for his rematch with Christian. Now, he made his way to the back after his five minutes of fame. Beth Phoenix and Natalya had offered to watch Cayden, so he had about an hour and a half of free time. To be honest, all he wanted to do was sleep. He was exhausted. He wished that the GM hadn't been such an asshole and fired his lover…

His stomach rumbled loudly. A dark flush came over his cheeks. Even without Cayden inside of him, he still had an appetite that could send a billionaire into cardiac arrest. He walked into his private locker room and took his thermos off the coffee table, a tea packet already situated inside. All he needed was some hot water, which could be found in catering. But by the time he made it back into the hallway, everyone had crowded around the television to watch the next section. Curious, Cody mixed himself in with the masses.

Much to his shock, his boyfriend stood out there. He was certainly dressed to impress, from his charcoal slacks to his crème button-down. The Giant scowled at the crowd, which was a new turn of events for Cody. And, to make it worse, the crowd 'booed' him as loudly as they would for any established heel. What had Show done to deserve this? The others didn't notice that Cody was there until it was too late. Show started to babble about his new contract and the fat bonus that came with it, and Cody's heart froze over.

After all that that bastard GM had done to him, to _them_, all it took was a fat bonus and suddenly all of that was erased? Show knew that the GM made Cody extremely uncomfortable, but obviously he didn't care. And since Show came back at Over The Limit to assist the GM, he knew that Cody had had a match earlier. He didn't care enough to come to the hospital to make sure that he was okay. He didn't care enough to come and see their son be born. He didn't care about Cody at all.

"…_not one of the stars in the back, or any member of the crew… no-one came to my defense. I put my heart and soul into his business, and that is the thanks that I receive?"_

Cody shook his head. He couldn't believe this. No matter how much Show denied it, the truth remained. The Giant had sold out. But what hurt even more was the fact that he believed that no-one was on his side. Didn't Cody count anymore? Hadn't Cody stood by him through the best and worst of times? His attitude stung and his words cut like a blade. Still, Cody remained in front of the television, amidst the mob of stars. He wanted to hear what other nonsense would come out of the Giant's mouth.

"…_and since you don't care about me, then… I… don't… care… about… you."_

The jeers intensified as Show rose off of the little stool and set the mike down. Slowly, the crowd that had formed around the television started to disperse. It seemed like no-one wanted to confront the Giant when he was so foul-tempered. But Cody was already furious. He needed to talk to Show so that he could understand the whole story, because he didn't want to make any rash decisions from a five-minute section that left so much to the imagination. When Paul reached the back, Cody yanked him aside and scowled at him harshly.

"What the hell was that out there, Paul?" Cody hissed at him. He tried to keep his voice down, because there were camera men stationed all around the back and he didn't want his voice to be picked up by one of the mikes.

"I don't see why it's any of your business." Paul answered gruffly. Cody's sorrowful blue eyes widened in disbelief. "I said all that needed to be said, and all that I intend to say on the matter."

"You couldn't even tell me that John Laryngitis had rehired you?" The venom in his voice was replaced by sadness.

Paul frowned at him. "You will_ not _make fun of his voice like that. John Laureinitis is a respectable man who -,"

Cody shook his head. What had the GM done to make Paul into his brainless minion? "You could have told me, Paul. I would've understood. But now, you look like an ass. Am I really that unimportant to you?"

"I needed my job." Paul said sternly. His tone left no room for squabble.

"So, your job is more important to you than I am?" Cody asked. He wanted clarification, but he was also afraid of the answer that he would receive.

Paul looked him directly in the eye. "Yes."

Cody felt like someone had reached into his chest and squeezed his heart in a vice until it burst. His heart hammered madly in his chest as the full weight of Show's words finally sank into his bones. Show was a wonderful in-ring performer, that was most certainly true. And to say that he loved his work would be a severe understatement. Show loved it so much that he got down on his knees and cried, begging for his job. But even then, Cody had always been first to him. At least, until now.

The smaller man watched as Show walked away, before he silently cursed himself for having been so stupid. After all, his entire life, he had only ever been loved for his looks. 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes was only a façade that he hid behind, because that was all that anyone had ever cared about. And he knew that, once he became pregnant, he wasn't all tight lines and chiseled muscles anymore. Maybe Show had only liked him for his looks. Maybe Show had never liked him at all. Cody didn't know for sure. And, after that little incident, he didn't _want_ to know.

**OOOO**

"Aren't you the most adorable little boy in the world? And such a little flirt, too. Can I have a smile? Can I? Can I?" It often amazed Cody how adults could morph into little children when a baby was around.

Cayden looked between the two women. His blue eyes never seemed to shut. "Do you want your dinosaur? Or your doggy? Do you want to play with your doggy?" Natalya softly rubbed the dog plushie on Cayden's face.

The baby cooed softly and smiled for them.

Beth turned to Cody. "You have such a wonderful son, Cody. He didn't fuss once."

Cody smiled. "Thanks. I don't know what I would have done with him if you two weren't here."

"Oh, it wasn't a problem at all. Cade's a dream." Natalya smiled. "Look who it is, Cayden. It's Daddy! Can you say hello to Daddy?"

Cayden's dark blue eyes met Cody's, and the smile seemed to multiply tenfold. He cooed louder and reached for the tall brunette.

Natalya handed the baby over to Cody, who carefully situated the small body so that his head was supported in the crook of his arm. He could see that the two Divas had combed out his messy tufts of hair so that they lay flat on his head. He looked so much like Paul… Cody shook his head, he couldn't think like that. Paul had chosen his own path. He had made his own decisions. Cody should be able to accept that and move on. But, even if he knew this, it still hurt terribly.

No-one noticed the form of a Giant in the corner, far from the disapproving eyes of the rest of the roster. He didn't need their approval. He didn't need anyone. And then his eyes fell on his boyfriend… rather, his ex-boyfriend, and the little baby in his arms. But it couldn't be their baby, could it? No, Cody wasn't due for another month and a half. Paul watched as Cody leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead softly. The little boy continued to make small, loving noises that made the rest of the roster melt.

Natalya and Beth both rose and offered Cody a warm embrace. And Cody smiled for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. "I'll see you two on Monday, okay?"

"We'll be there." Beth answered for both of them. "Take care, okay? If you need any help with Cade, call us. We're here for you."

Cody nodded. "Thanks. It really means a lot to know that."

Paul's heart sank in his chest as he watched Cody walk out, the baby clutched firmly in his arms. What had he done?

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	3. The Other Woman

**Title:** The Reason

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Big Show/Cody, Randy/Adam, Mark/Phil, Kane/Zack, etc.

**Summary:** Because of the GM, Cody now has to balance life on the road with life as a new father. The GM took his boyfriend from him, and now, he's all alone…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Violence

**Part:** 3/? – The Other Woman

**OOOO**

Paul had never been one to lie. He didn't like to withhold information from those he considered close to him… unless, of course, it was beneficial to them in the end. However, when he was in character, it was a totally different story. He knew that John Laureinitis hadn't hired Paul Wight, but The Big Show. He needed someone with the muscle and the skill to take out Cena once and for all, and Paul needed his job. It was the perfect tradeoff. That was, until Cody found out. Somehow, he hadn't factored Cody in to this new situation at all.

His initial intention had been to earn his job back _for_ Cody and their son, who was to be born soon. Like he had said to that audience, he needed a means to support his family. Yes, he understood that Cody worked as well. But he kind of liked the idea of Cody being able to enjoy their son's childhood, or at least the first few years of it, and not having to worry about how he would receive his education on the road. He would never take Cody's career away from him. No, he wouldn't dare to _dream_ of it. But it was a nice idea…

Cody, of course, had come in a little too soon and threatened to blow the entire operation to hell. There was no way that Paul could explain this to his younger boyfriend, because he knew that Cody would never understand. So, he did the only thing that he could think of. He had lied to protect the one that he loved. And it had nearly broken him. To see the tears flood those flawless cerulean eyes made his heart break into thousands of pieces, so small that he wasn't sure he would be able to find them all. He couldn't express the pain in words, even if he tried.

"Paul!" The Executive Administrator, Eve Torres, exclaimed when The Giant came into view. "Are these seats taken? No?" She didn't even wait for him to answer before she sat down. Otunga sat down beside her.

"You look a little down, Paul. What's on your mind?" David asked. He tried hard to sound like he actually cared, but his efforts were lost on Paul.

When Paul didn't answer, Eve pushed a little harder. "Is this about the crowd's reaction? Trust me, after the first few days; you'll be so used to it that it doesn't even faze you anymore."

"No. It's not that." Paul said lowly. His voice trembled a little bit as he spoke.

"Then, what is it -," Eve cut herself off as she followed Paul's eyes to the table three rows down. "Oh. _That_."

The 'that' which Eve referred to was none other than Daylee Hardy-Orton. Daylee was the daughter of Jeff and Adam Hardy, but Jeff had died when she was barely fourteen and her younger sister, Dayla, was eleven. She bore an uncanny resemblance to the Charismatic Enigma, from her silky black hair to her calm green eyes. The Diva had recently turned twenty-years-old last December, but she had a face that would eternally look seventeen. Paul knew that she and Cody used to date, and that worried him for his own future with Cody.

Paul watched as Randy sat and talked with his three daughters. While Daylee and Dayla weren't his flesh and blood, he didn't treat them any differently then he would treat Kimberly. They were the family that he had waited his whole life to obtain. Kimberly fussed on his lap, so Randy handed her her Sippy cup filled with apple juice. Daylee wore such a vibrant smile as she curled the toddler's hair around her finger that it made Paul wonder who _wouldn't_ fall for the tenderhearted Diva. His heart seemed to freeze in his chest as worry overcame him.

"You shouldn't be too worried about her, Paul. The relationship that she had with Cody was a brief infatuation, if it could be called a relationship at all." Eve said. "Cody will come around, in time."

Daylee stood, revealing long legs encased in black fishnet. David's eyes almost popped out of his skull. "Holy shit… dude, unless you look that hot in fishnet, you don't stand a chance."

Eve smacked his shoulder. "Can it, dumbass!"

"Why deny it? It's true." Paul looked down at the table. "I don't have the assets that Daylee does. Hell, I couldn't even _dream_ of half of them."

"What does Daylee have that you don't?" Eve asked. She tried to remain optimistic, but it was kind of hard.

"Double D breasts, for one." David answered, his eyes plastered on Daylee's upper torso as she bent to pick up Kimberly's pacifier. She hadn't meant to, but the action offered a perfect glimpse into the top of her dress. "And a perfect ass…"

"Do yourself a favor and keep your tongue in your mouth, horn dog." Eve rolled her eyes. The whole point of this conversation was to make Paul feel better, not to list the assets that Paul could never hope to have.

"Hey, it's not my fault that she's utter perfection." David raised his hands. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a little situation to take advantage of."

Once the Harvard Graduate was out of ear-shot, Eve turned back to Paul. "Don't listen to him, Paul. If Cody still loved Daylee, he wouldn't have left her for you."

Paul knew that what Eve was saying was true. If Cody was still in love with Daylee, then they would still be together. Hell, maybe they would even have a kid together. But he had chosen Paul over her. Still, that didn't erase the fact that Daylee had the looks and charm to win over any man. Take David Otunga, for example. A proud Harvard Graduate, who was practically on his knees as he helped her to pick up the Cheerios that Kimberly had knocked off the table. Paul just couldn't compete with that…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	4. Jealous

**Title:** The Reason

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Big Show/Cody, Randy/Adam, Mark/Phil, Kane/Zack, etc.

**Summary:** Because of the GM, Cody now has to balance life on the road with life as a new father. The GM took his boyfriend from him, and now, he's all alone…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Violence

**Part:** 4/? – Jealous

**OOOO**

It was the middle of Raw, and the match to determine who would face Layla for the Divas Title was next. Much to Show's dismay, the fan-favorite Daylee was scheduled to win. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Show at all. While he had never talked with the vibrant twenty-year-old face to face, he knew that she had earned her rank in the WWE. No, that wasn't what had him ready to bash a hole in the wall. It was the fact that he could see Cody and Daylee on the couch in Cody's locker room, their mouths locked onto each other in a heated embrace. He knew that it was only a show for the fans, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Show's blue eyes widened as Cody's hand started to trail up the woman's side, inching the hem of her dress up higher until he had revealed her hot pink slider shorts, which rested over her black fishnets. If this was PG, then his son wouldn't be allowed to see a PG movie until he was thirty. Eve and Otunga didn't seem to mind it, however. Finally, Cody pulled back, his classic smile on his face. He stroked Daylee's curls lovingly and Daylee leaned into the touch, batting her eyelashes at the older man sweetly. Show hated to admit how perfect they were for each other. Daylee was beautiful in every way that Cody was handsome.

"If you're that threatened by her, why don't you take her out?" Eve offered. "I'm sure that Johnny wouldn't mind. He's never been too fond of the Hardy Princess, after all. Once she's out of the way, Cody's all yours."

Show shook his head. "Cody would never forgive me. He loves Daylee, even if it's only as a friend. Besides, I don't _want_ to hurt her. She's a third of my size, for one. _And_ Randy would kill me."

"Well, you should make a decision soon." Eve said as her dark eyes flickered to the television screen. "She's on her way down to meet Beth Phoenix. It's now or never, Paul."

"Right." Show took the initiative and started to walk toward the door. He still wasn't sure about what he wanted to do.

"Oh, and remember that Johnny said that you could pick your opponent tonight!" Eve called.

"Oh, don't worry." Show said lowly. "I remember."

Show was a man on a mission. The stars in the halls moved out of his way, much like they would if he were a starved dinosaur that would feast on the first human it set its hands on. He shot them hard scowls. Not one of them cared about him. Not one of them wanted him there. When he walked down that hall, he was entirely alone. The only one that he could trust was Cody, and even Cody had betrayed him. Cole was correct when he had called him dangerous. It was quite possible that he _was_ the most dangerous man in the WWE. And all he wanted, all he _needed_, was his baby back in his arms. All he had ever cared about was Cody, and now Cody couldn't care less about him.

He made it out to the arena in time to see Cody kiss Daylee softly, before the bell rang and the match between Beth and Daylee began. Cody was the first to notice him, and he looked at the Giant uneasily. It made Show's heart hurt. Cody had never looked at him with anything but love and adoration before, and to think that so much had changed so quickly made him feel like even more of a bastard. Some part of him almost wished that Cody would leave him for Daylee. They deserved each other. Daylee had never and would never betray him, and there was a mutual respect between them. Show craved that.

"What the hell is Show doing ringside at a Divas match?" Cole exclaimed loudly, but he shut his mouth when Show shot him the look of death. His iron-clad contract meant that no-one was safe, not even commentators.

"Cody!" Paul called out to his ex-boyfriend. The southerner flinched, before he turned to him hesitantly.

"What do you want, sell-out?" Cody hissed viciously. His eyes flickered over to Daylee, who had hit the Stun Gun on Beth Phoenix and went in for the cover.

"I didn't sell-out." Paul denied lowly. "But we do need to talk."

"Is this really the time?" Cody asked. He couldn't break character.

"Yes. This is _exactly_ the time." Paul said. "Quite frankly, I couldn't care less about your little bitch's match."

Cody tilted his head to the side. He couldn't believe this. "What did you just call her? No, don't answer that. I can't _believe_ you. You claimed that no-one came to your defense… and now I understand why."

"And why is that?" Paul asked, truly interested in hearing Cody's thoughts.

"Because, underneath all of those fake smiles, you're just a cold-hearted bastard that'll rot in hell, alone and afraid. I don't know why I even fell for you in the first place." Cody said.

The bell rang. The match was over. The ref raised Daylee's hand in victory, and the crowd cheered as her music started to play. Show felt the fury rise within him as he watched Cody climb into the ring and wrap his arms around Daylee's waist, drawing the sweet ravenette in and kissing her again. The crowd broke out into a series of 'awws' at the adorable sight. The crowd had always loved them as a couple, but never before had they shown such enthusiasm behind their cheers. Cody was the first to break the kiss, and then he shot a look back at Show, before he kissed the Diva once more.

Later on in the night, Big Show proceeded to decimate Brodus Clay. He needed some sort of outlet for his fury, because he needed to talk to Cody and Cody didn't want to talk to him… hell, Cody didn't even want to _look_ at him. As he looked around at the bodies of Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, and Brodus Clay, he felt a sick sense of satisfaction. Cody had Daylee and he had… this. This was all that he had left. And he sure as _hell_ wasn't going to let it go any time soon.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	5. Blood

**Title:** The Reason

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Big Show/Cody, Randy/Adam, Mark/Phil, Kane/Zack, etc.

**Summary:** Because of the GM, Cody now has to balance life on the road with life as a new father. The GM took his boyfriend from him, and now, he's all alone…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Violence

**Part:** 5/? – Blood

**OOOO**

"Cody!" The brunette turned around at the sound of his name, the customary smile on his face… which faded when he came face-to-face with his ex-boyfriend.

"What do you want, Show?" Cody hissed. "Oh, wait. I should be more careful about how I talk to you, shouldn't I? I wouldn't want to be slammed into a wall like Alex Riley…"

Show's face fell. "You know that I would never do that to you. I could never hurt you, even if it was scripted."

Cody shook his head. "You've already hurt me, Show."

Daylee stood off to the side unobtrusively. She was supposed to accompany Cody to his match after the commercial break. Show scowled at her. "Why can't we talk about this?"

"You see, I was under the impression that we _already_ talked about this. Y'know, when you said that your job was more important than Cayden and I…" Cody tilted his head. "Silly of me to think that that kind of _ends_ a conversation."

Show's blue eyes widened. "His name is Cayden?"

Cody nodded. "Yes, Paul. I went into labor in the middle of my match with Christian at Over The Limit. I didn't even know that you had come back. The Paul I knew would have come and been with me when I needed him."

Show's eyes darkened and lowered to the floor. "At the moment, all that I said… it's true. My job _is_ most important to me as of this moment. But I need to tell you _why_."

"I don't want to hear excuses, Show. You're a sell-out. That's all that matters." Cody hissed.

Cody turned around and started to come out from behind the curtain. Daylee followed close behind, her small hand clasped in his. The Number One Contender to Layla's Divas' Championship was worried for her faux-boyfriend. He hadn't exactly been medically cleared to contest this match. The wound from his c-section wasn't fully healed and when he moved around too much, it still bled. Daylee had covered it with as much gauze as she could (it had to be covered by his trunks, after all), but she wasn't sure if it would hold.

Cody's match with Tyson was quick (kind of like Sheamus' record for beating Daniel Bryan at WrestleMania, actually…), and it ended with one half of the Hart Dynasty sprawled out on the canvas, knocked out. Cody looked over at Christian, who sat with the other commentators. Daylee held his hand reassuringly. It was unlikely that Cody would win the title back for a _third_ time in a matter of months. Besides, she didn't think that he could handle the disappointment of losing it in an even shorter period of time than before…

**OOOO**

Show wandered around the back, heartbroken and confused. If only Cody would listen to him… then he could make everything go back to normal and he would be able to see his son! They could be the family that Show had always wanted, had always _craved_. Earlier in the show, he had vented his frustrations on Santino and Zack. He made no qualms about the fact that he had an _iron-clad_ contract now, and he intended to take full advantage of that fact. No Superstar (or Diva for that matter) was safe…

The Giant currently sat in catering, where this whole mess between him, Cody, and Daylee had started. However, right now, his mind couldn't have been further from Cody and Daylee. Now, he was thinking about the son which he had never met. Did Cody honestly think that the reason he didn't come to the hospital to be there for him was because he didn't _care_? The Giant cared a lot more than he was willing to let on. He still loved Cody. His love for Cody was the only reason that he had come back to this hellhole…

"Does Cayden want his bottle? Hmm…" dark blue eyes flickered up at the sound of the name 'Cayden'. Quickly, he was able to locate Beth and Natalya at the table across from him. There was a baby boy in Nattie's arms.

The baby was, quite possibly, the cutest baby that Show had ever laid eyes on. His basic facial structure took after Cody, which Show was thankful for. From his tiny mouth to his rosy cheeks, he practically _oozed_ adorableness. His big eyes were so blue that they were almost colorless, and his little nose was turned up a little bit at the end. The baby was almost bald, save for an extremely thin layer of honey brown hair that coated his oval head. And he was dressed in an onesie that said 'I Love My Daddy.'

When Cody and Daylee came down to catering, Show averted his eyes. He couldn't stand how happy Cody looked without him. He had, quite possibly, made the biggest mistake of his life when he confronted Cody in such a compromised emotional state. And now, he would be forced to pay the price for the rest of his time in the WWE. Daylee kissed Cody's cheek softly, and then she walked away and crawled into Punk's lap. The older man wrapped his arms around Daylee's hips and drew her closer, kissing her neck softly.

Once again, Show was all alone…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review! So, should Cody forgive Show?


	6. Retribution

**Title:** The Reason

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Big Show/Cody, Randy/Adam, Mark/Phil, Kane/Zack, etc.

**Summary:** Because of the GM, Cody now has to balance life on the road with life as a new father. The GM took his boyfriend from him, and now, he's all alone…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Violence

**Part:** 6/? – Retribution

**OOOO**

It had been two weeks since their last encounter, and now the six-day countdown to 'No Way Out' had started. Paul was an emotional wreck on the brink of a breakdown, ready to make his frustration and hurt known to the first fool that was so idiotic as to cross him. Unfortunately, that _fool_ had been Kofi. Earlier in the show, he had taken out Kofi's best friend (and boyfriend, but few were aware of this fact), and Kofi demanded a match. He had demolished Kofi within minutes and, in the end, had knocked him unconscious. It was a statement to the entire locker room.

Fan-favorite Daylee Hardy had a match next. Paul shook his head as he walked into the back, his head low so that he didn't have to see the way that her body fit so flawlessly with Cody's. Green eyes followed him uncertainly, and Paul knew that she didn't trust him in the least. A slow smirk came over his face. She _shouldn't_ trust him. He was a Giant, a _Monster_, who should be considered every bit as unpredictable and unreliable as someone like Kane. There were no smiles anymore. He had _no reason_ to smile anymore.

But then, Paul turned around. Just as Daylee's music started, he took her by the hair and ran her face-first into the wall. She barely had time to let out a startled shout before the collision came and a fountain of blood started to pour out of her (clearly) broken nose. It was an uncalled for attack. There were no cameras around, no reporters, and certainly no GM. No, the GM was the busy worrying about Vince McMahon to really worry about issues with Paul and the other wrestlers. Daylee let out a soft mewl as she saw the blood for the first time.

"Daylee? Daylee, baby, look at me." Cody ordered softly, carefully kneeling down beside his best friend and taking her hands away from her face slowly. "Shit. You need to see the trainer. The blood won't stop before the match."

But Daylee shook her head. "No, I can do this. Just… hand me your shirt."

"What?" Cody looked a little shocked by the idea.

"Hand me your shirt. I need it to stop the blood." She extended her hand and, reluctantly, the 'Dashing' man handed over his shirt. His incision was hidden underneath his pants. She turned to Paul now. "Why?"

"Why?" Paul chuckled darkly, and it made Cody and Daylee's stomachs turn. "You certainly are Jeff's daughter through and through. You're as pretty as him, but even more _dense_. You want to know why? Ask Cody."

Daylee turned to Cody with wide eyes filled with tears. "Cody? Why would he do this to me?"

But Cody was silent, staring at his ex-boyfriend in disbelief. He honestly couldn't believe that he had hit a woman. "Just… don't worry about it, okay? Paul's just being an insecure nimrod."

He tried to walk Daylee down to the ring, but she wouldn't let him. "No. You know what? I think I'll have Punk walk me down to the ring."

Cody stared at the smaller woman in disbelief, a little hurt that she would suddenly turn on him like that. Once she had vanished around the corner, running off in the direction of Punk's private locker room, Cody turned to Show with a look of hatred in his eyes. Paul had never seen Cody _quite_ so frustrated before. He wasn't sure whether he should be satisfied for a job well done, or if he should be upset that he had, once again, hurt the love of his life. But then, Cody simply shook his head. It was a condescending movement that said that he had expected no less.

Cody carefully bent at the waist and retrieved his bloodied shirt, bunching it up into a ball as he righted himself. A few seconds later, Daylee and her real-life boyfriend (or, at least, one _half_ of her real-life boyfriend) came back and walked down to the ring together. It caused a lot of commotion, considering the fact that most of the WWE Universe was unaware of their relationship and wanted to know where Cody was. Cody looked Paul in the eye, an unmistakable frown on his handsome face.

"You claim that you love me, Paul." Paul was about to interject that he _did_, in fact, love Cody. Cody raised a hand to silence him. "If you loved me, then you wouldn't try to hurt my best friend."

"Cody, I -,"

"You crossed a line today, Paul. I never thought that I would have to say this, but you're not a Giant. You're not even a monster, because that would be too much of a compliment. You're a _creature_, Paul." Cody hissed viciously.

"Please, Cody, let me -,"

Cody shook his head. "I don't even know you anymore, Paul. I'm afraid to have _my_ son anywhere near you at this rate! And after what you did to Daylee, I know that that's more than justified."

Paul looked down at the floor. He knew that all that Cody said was true. "I'm sorry, Cody."

"Oh, so now _you're_ sorry? That's funny Paul, because, you see, sorry just doesn't cut it anymore." Cody said darkly, before he threw the shirt at Paul. "Go rot in hell, Giant. And leave us all the fuck alone."

Once again, Paul was forced to watch as Cody walked away from him. Only this time, the situation was entirely of his own construction. He had screwed himself over. And now, it was time to suffer the consequences…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	7. Failure

**Title:** The Reason

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Big Show/Cody, Randy/Adam, Mark/Phil, Kane/Zack, etc.

**Summary:** Because of the GM, Cody now has to balance life on the road with life as a new father. The GM took his boyfriend from him, and now, he's all alone…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Violence

**Part:** 7/? – Failure

**OOOO**

No Way Out came and went. Jay retained his Intercontinental Championship in a match with Cody, and Paul lost to John Cena after five men that Paul had injured and/or screwed over in the last month turned on him. John Laureinitis was fired… life in the WWE could _finally_ return to normal. Or, at least, that was what many wanted to believe. Until the 1,000th episode of Raw, a new GM would not be determined. Therefore, there were to be several _interim_ GMs until that time. And, so far, Cody suddenly had two weeks off.

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ or _need_ the time off. Truth be told, he would've loved to head home and kick back on the couch with a box of Girl Scout cookies (his sister had been a Girl Scout and he had been hooked on the cookies ever since) and his son in the bouncy chair beside him. But he couldn't do that. He had to rest and heal so that when he _did_ have a match, he didn't become injured and have to take time off. Cody currently sat in the back area, his one-month-old baby in his arms as he watched Paul head down for his match with Brodus Clay.

Cody was silent as he watched Paul brutalize the Funkasuarus. The match should've ended when Paul kicked him in the knee and took him down, but then he had to hit a devastating WMD just to prove some point. The crowd jeered him as he climbed out of the ring, slowly making his way up the ramp. However, he wasn't finished. As the medics and referee assisted Brodus to the back, Paul hit _another_ WMD that sent Brodus and the medic down to the floor. Paul's music hit and he made his way to the back slowly.

"I have Cayden's bottle." Natalya walked over to Cody and sat down in the seat next to him. She wore a black cover-up, which concealed her sailor-style bikini for the Diva's Beach Time Battle Royal.

"Thanks." Cody smiled and took the bottle from her hand, before he tested the temperature on his wrist. When he was sure it wasn't too hot, he pressed the nipple to Cayden's mouth. Immediately, he opened it and started to suck.

"Cody!" Cody's smile fell when he heard Paul's voice. "Cody, if you could just wait a minute…"

"Paul, how many times do I have to tell you that I _don't want to talk to you?"_ Cody hissed.

"Look, I know you're mad at me about what happened with Daylee. I'm sorry about that." Paul _did_ look like he was truly sorry for what he had done. "And I'm sorry about what I said to you before."

Cody raised a dark eyebrow. "It's a little late for 'I'm Sorry', don't you think? If you were really sorry, then you would have never let the words come out of your mouth!"

"What can I do to make this better, Cody? I _want_ us to be a family." Paul insisted.

"Yeah, well, you should have thought about that before you became a total asshole and ruined the only family that still loves you unconditionally. Your daughter doesn't know that you exist unless you buy her stuff, and your ex-wife bleeds you dry in child support." Cody ranted, tears in his eyes.

"So, you're going to be just like my ex-wife? You're going to leave me because I don't have enough money?" Paul blurted out. It hurt to think like that, because he thought that he knew Cody a little bit better.

"I don't care if you're broke _or_ unemployed. I care that you're a sell-out." Cody rose from his seat. "I'm outta here."

Paul was stunned speechless by Cody's declaration. He couldn't believe half of the words that had come out of that boy's mouth. Yes, he knew and understood that the entire world believed that he was a sell-out because he conformed to PEOPLE POWER instead of fighting to end it, but had that character of the angry, frustrated Big Show actually made him a sell-out of a boyfriend as well? He had sunk to his absolute lowest when he hit Daylee. That was totally over the line and he knew it, but what could he do about it now?

For the first time in his life, Paul was truly _scared_. Not of the future, not of anyone in the WWE, but of _himself_. When he looked into that mirror, he couldn't _stand_ to see the man that stared back at him. He used to consider himself good friends with John Cena, and yet, he almost ended the career that the man had dreamt of his entire life. He used to consider himself a great boyfriend to Cody, until Cody threw it all in his face and stormed out on him. He used to consider himself a good wrestler, until Vince McMahon tore him down on live television. Nothing was the same.

Natalya walked over to him and hesitantly touched a hand to his shoulder. "Paul?"

He turned to look at her slowly. His blue eyes became impossibly wide when he realized that she didn't have even the _smallest_ hint of fear on her pretty face. "Y-You're not afraid of me?"

"A little bit." Natalya admitted softly. "But, I can also see that you're hurt. If you ever need someone to talk to, someone _impartial_… I just wanted to let you know that I'm there for you."

"I don't know if…" here, Paul fell silent. Maybe it _wasn't_ such a bad idea to talk to someone about all of this. Someone who wouldn't tell him that he was wrong, just someone to listen. "I think I'll have to take you up on that."

Natalya smiled. "You're place or mine?"

"Mine." Paul said. "I'm fairly certain that Beth would massacre me if I came anywhere near your hotel room."

Natalya nodded. "Okay. I'll see you after the show."

**THREE HOURS LATER**

The two wrestlers sat on the floor across from each other, a six-pack of beer between them. Hesitantly, Paul swirled his meaty finger around the lid of his can. Now that he was really here, about to spill his heart out, he was afraid. While he constantly said that the reason behind his new iron-clad contract was nobody's business but his own, he knew that the reason behind it was foolish and mainly insecure. However, Natalya didn't seem like the kind of woman to judge. He was about to find out if his hunch was correct.

"I _want_ to tell you the reason why I sold out to John Laureinitis… but, I'm afraid that if I say it out loud, it'll sound stupid and moronic." Paul confessed to Natalya.

Natalya shook her head, her blond hair falling over her shoulders softly. "Try me."

Paul looked down at his hands. "I was married before I met Cody. It was the perfect union. I loved her, she loved me, and we had a beautiful little baby. Life was good, until she started wanting to lose the baby fat."

Natalya nodded, but didn't dare to interject.

"I had to have spent _thousands_ of dollars on different weight loss treatments, gym memberships, and operations to make her feel better about the way that she looked. I would always tell her that she looked beautiful, but she never believed me. However, there came a time when there was no money left." Here, Paul fell silent.

"What do you mean, there was no money left?" Natalya asked softly.

"She bled my bank account _and_ my savings account until there was nothing left. We had to declare bankruptcy." Paul said, a little embarrassed to admit the truth. "And when I didn't have any more money, she divorced me."

Natalya nodded as she tried to comprehend all of this. "So, the way that your wife treated your money gave you some sort of complex – if you didn't have a lot of money, you were no longer good enough."

Paul nodded. "It's stupid, isn't it."

Natalya shook her head. "No, Paul. It's understandable. At least, it's more understandable then that crap you've been spewing to the WWE Universe for the last month."

It all made total sense now. The new, iron-clad contract that Paul was so proud of, with the big fat bonus attached to it, could totally be explained. Impulsively, the need for money to feel like he deserved the love of Cody drove him to begging for his job back from Mr. Laureinitis. While it was a somewhat twisted truth, at least it _was_ the truth. Natalya could see it in his eyes. He was so hurt, so embarrassed by it, that he couldn't have made it up. Suddenly, an idea came to her. She jumped to her feet, excitement clear on her face.

"What?" Paul exclaimed, a tad startled by her sudden movement.

"I know how you can win Cody back!" Natalya shouted, her voice filled with energy and excitement. "Here's the plan…"

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	8. Natalya's Idea

**Title:** The Reason

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Big Show/Cody, Randy/Adam, Mark/Phil, Kane/Zack, etc.

**Summary:** Because of the GM, Cody now has to balance life on the road with life as a new father. The GM took his boyfriend from him, and now, he's all alone…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Violence

**Part:** 8/? – Natalya's Idea

**OOOO**

"You want me to do _what_, exactly?" Daylee asked. Most of her nose was covered, as it was still swollen from the incident with Paul a few days earlier. Natalya flinched. That looked like it hurt.

"I want you to kiss Cody." Natalya said it as if it was an obvious solution to all of their problems and _wouldn't_ shove Daylee into the line of fire. "I want you to kiss him in front of Phil."

Daylee nodded as if she understood. "So… you want me to kiss my ex-boyfriend in front of my _current_ boyfriend. Do you know how many ways this could backfire, Nattie? Phil won't hesitate to kill Cody."

"That's exactly what we want him to do." Natalya said confidently.

"Okay." Here, Daylee looked a little more uncertain. "Tell me, Natalya, when did you become so sadistic?"

Natalya shook off the comment. "No, sweetie. I'm not sadistic. The idea is for Phil to rough Cody up a bit, scare him, and then I run off to tell Paul that Cody is in trouble. Of course, Paul doesn't know what we do, and rushes in."

Daylee finished for her, "He rushes in to totally kill Phil. Which, in turn, will reignite the feud between Mark and Paul… this is a really, _really_ bad idea."

"Hey – it may not be the best idea in the world, but it's the only one that we have." Natalya tried to defend herself.

Daylee huffed out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, fine. But after all of this is over, I'll have to tell Phil the truth. I wouldn't want Paul to win Cody bask, only to rest in pieces."

Natalya smiled. "I knew that I could count on you, Day!"

Cody was extremely pissed off after he had lost his qualifying match thanks to Otunga's idiocy. If it weren't for him, then Cody would be in that MITB Ladder Match. He decided that he would have to take drastic measures if he wanted into that match, so he would have to take it to the Board of Directors and have them overturn the decision of the GM. He stormed into the back, a flurry of red and white following behind him. That was when he saw Daylee. He hadn't really talked to the Diva since the incident with Paul, but he still flinched when he saw her nose.

However, Daylee didn't waste any time. She hooked her arm in his and together they walked down to catering, where little baby Cayden was being watched by several Divas who didn't have matches tonight. Cody looked down at her oddly. It wasn't that he didn't like the physical contact, but that he knew that it wasn't in Daylee's nature to be all touchy-feely. In fact, it unnerved him a little bit. When they finally arrived at the back of the cafeteria, she sat them both down at a secluded table. Phil sat a few tables away, his attention occasionally drifting to them. Perfect.

And then, without further adieu, Daylee leaned in and kissed him harshly. Several startled gasps filled the cafeteria and soon an uncomfortable silence settled throughout. Cody wasn't sure whether or not he should kiss her back or shove her off. But, all of a sudden, a heavy hand landed on the table and Daylee quickly shoved Cody off. She summoned a few tears to her eyes and turned to Phil with the most heart wrenching expression on her face. Phil didn't wait to ask questions. He only acted on his first impulse – to beat Cody into mince meat.

"What the hell was that, huh? You think that you can just put your hands on someone else's girl?" Phil fumed before he landed a swift punch to the side of Cody's face. It discolored the pretty alabaster skin.

"Phil… Phil… I didn't even know that she was about to kiss me! She was the one who initiated it! I swear!" Cody tried to defend himself but Phil didn't want to listen. Daylee wasn't that kind of woman.

"Daylee wouldn't do that!" Now, Phil had his head down on the table and was slowly crushing it. "Apologize to her!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Cody continued to insist.

"Apologize to her!" Phil screamed it this time.

And then, out of nowhere, a strong WMD hit Phil in the temple and knocked him out cold. Cody, breathless, didn't even realize what had occurred until he heard Daylee's soft sobs as she knelt down beside her injured boyfriend. And then, his frightened blue eyes flickered over to Paul. Paul looked between Cody and Phil, unsure of what to make of this entire situation. All he knew was that, when Natalya had come to him and told him that Cody was in danger, he hadn't hesitated to rush to his boyfriend's aid. At the very least, he had saved him from some nasty bruises.

Phil was slowly rolling over now as he regained consciousness with the assistance of some potent smelling salts. Once he rejoined the world of the living, Daylee helped him to his feet and they left. Cody was a little worried that he would be back for more later, but after that harsh WMD, Phil would be lucky if he remembered his own name. Cody turned to look at Paul, about to thank him for what he had done, when he realized that The Giant was slowly walking away from him with his head bowed low. Cody chased after him with a look of determination on his face.

"Hey, Paul! Paul, wait a minute!" It took Cody a few seconds to reach him, but when he did, he hooked his hand around The Giant's meaty wrist and refused to release him. "Wait a minute."

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you. If you want to yell at me and insist that you could have taken care of yourself, go ahead. I won't argue." Paul said blandly. "I just… I saw that you were in trouble and I wanted to help you."

"Because you love me." Cody said almost hesitantly.

"I never stopped." Paul insisted.

"Then what is all of this." Cody motioned to the 'new and improved' Big Show. "You sold out, Paul. A few more weeks, and whoever replaced John Laureinitis would have re-hired you."

Paul looked down at the floor, even though Cody continued to search for his eyes. "You don't know that for sure, Cody. No one can say for sure that I would have been re-hired."

"Even so, it doesn't make sense to return to the man who humiliated you like that." Cody insisted viciously. "There had to have been another way, Paul."

Paul continued to look down at the floor. "Can we talk about this somewhere that's a little bit more… private? How about, after the show, you come to my hotel room and we can talk about this like two civilized adults?"

Cody was silent for a moment, before he said, "okay."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	9. The Talk

**Title:** The Reason

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Big Show/Cody, Randy/Adam, Mark/Phil, Kane/Zack, etc.

**Summary:** Because of the GM, Cody now has to balance life on the road with life as a new father. The GM took his boyfriend from him, and now, he's all alone…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Violence

**Part:** 9/10 – The Talk

**OOOO**

After the show, the wrestlers went back to their hotel. Soon, Cody found himself outside of his boyfriend's hotel room. He carried Cayden in the removable car seat. The little boy had a dark blue binky in his mouth and his wide, murky blue eyes took in all that surrounded him. Carefully, Cody shifted him to the other arm and knocked on Paul's door. There was a moment of silence and Cody feared that Paul had decided that this wasn't the best idea after all. But after a minute, the door opened and Paul allowed him inside.

Cody walked inside and set the removable car seat on a little table, before he unbuckled the tiny infant and carefully scooped him out into his arms. The baby cooed softly around the binky, but otherwise he didn't make a sound. Over the time that he had traveled with Cody, he had become used to having several unfamiliar faces around. Paul led Cody over to the couch, where they both sat down. Cody shifted the baby a bit so that his head was supported in the crook of his arm. Cayden's murky blue eyes flickered over to Paul.

"Is that?" Paul couldn't force the rest of the words out. All of this seemed so surreal, almost as if he were in a dream. He couldn't believe that he could actually see his son for the first time.

"Yes." Cody said with a small smile on his face. "This is Cayden Randall Wight. He's your son, Paul." Cody confirmed. Carefully, he fixed the little beanie on the baby's head.

Paul hesitated for a moment, almost unsure if he should ask. His eyes locked with Cody's for a moment and all of the nerves went away. "May I hold him?"

Cody smirked. "Of course you can hold him, Paul. He's your son."

Thankful that he hadn't been denied, Paul leaned forward and allowed Cody to carefully shift their baby into his arms. Cayden let out a soft, startled cry. All of a sudden, his brilliant blue orbs blew wide and a few tears welled in them. But Paul shushed him softly and started to rock him back and forth, just like he had done with his daughter. Immediately, the little boy calmed. He was more interested in Paul's beard. He reached up with one tiny hand and locked his fingers into the mess of hair, pulling Paul down closer to him.

Cody chuckled easily. "He likes you."

Paul smiled down at Cayden. He had been so sure that he would never be able to hold him like this. "He's beautiful… because he looks just like you."

Cody's smirk never faltered. "Nah. I think that he inherited the bald trait from you. I intend to have a full head of hair until the day that I die."

Paul just shook his head. Cody's vanity was no less than comical. "Whatever you say, Codes." And then, he looked at his boyfriend seriously. "But like I said earlier, we really need to talk."

Cody nodded. They _did_ need to talk. Slowly, he stroked a hand over Cayden's blue swaddling cloth. "Why did you sell out to John Laureinitis? Why did you say that Cayden and I don't mean anything to you?"

"I'll start with the fact that all of that was a lie. _All_ of it. I was frustrated with myself and with this damn company and I took it out on you. It was wrong and I'm so, so sorry. Words can't even describe how I feel." Paul said.

Cody looked deep into his eyes and could see that he was telling the truth. "Okay. I believe you."

Paul seemed more than a bit relieved to hear that. "As for selling out to John Laureinitis, you know that I was married before I met you and that I have another child. Well, after her birth, my wife wanted to re-do her body."

Cody seemed a little bit confused. "Okay."

"She bled me dry of every dime that I had and it still wasn't enough for her. In the end, she left me because I was flat broke and took my daughter away as well." Paul said lowly. He was ashamed to admit to his shortcomings.

Cody's heart almost broke as he watched the Giant slowly start to fold under all of the pressure that life had put on him. He had had a difficult life. He had been bullied in school because of his size and weight. The women that he had loved so much only wanted him for his money. And now, after almost two months, this was the first time that he got to see his newborn son. Cody felt bad, but at the same time, he had done what he had believed was best at the time to defend his family. Could he truly be blamed for that?

Cayden seemed to sense Paul's distress, because he started to shift and fuss as his father became more and more upset. When Paul realized this, he hurriedly calmed himself and made a funny face for the baby. Cayden's tears slowed and he even seemed to smile around the binky. Cody went off and warmed a bottle for him, before he came back and handed the bottle to Paul. Bringing Cayden with him may have been the best idea that he had had in the last two months. It certainly eased the tension between them.

"I can't even convey how sorry I am about this, Cody. But I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for what I've done to you and to Cayden." Paul said honestly.

"I know that you're sorry." Cody said evenly. "And it doesn't matter how many times you say it. The fact still remains that you betrayed several close friends, and _me_, in order to earn that iron-clad contract and that bonus."

Paul truly looked ashamed of himself. As much as Cody didn't want to kick the man while he was down, he had to show him that it wasn't okay to treat other people like shit and think that one little 'I'm Sorry' would fix all of it. It would take months for all of the wounds that he had created to heal properly, but there would always be a scar. Still, Paul seemed to understand that his actions had crossed the metaphorical line. He was in the water so deep and there were no life boats within reach.

Cody didn't want to be the villain here. He had to admit that it had taken a lot of guts to spill all of that information to a man you weren't even sure loved you anymore. That in itself deserved some kind of reward. Just as a look of defeat started to form on Paul's face, Cody leaned forward and kissed him. Hard and fast, it was all of the passion that Paul had missed from his younger lover over that week when he thought that they could be separated long term, maybe even forever. He had been so afraid that Cody would find someone younger and better to take his place.

"You're forgiven, Paul." But just as a smile started to form on Paul's face, Cody raised one hand. "On several conditions. You have a choice here. Abide by them and we can get back together. Don't, and I walk out on you now."

Paul nodded hurriedly. He wasn't sure he would survive if Cody walked out on him for a second time. "Whatever you want, it's yours. I'd do _anything_ for you, Cody."

Cody smirked. He actually believed that. "One – you apologize to everyone that you've hurt. That includes Cena."

Paul raised one eyebrow. "Why Cena? What did I ever do to him?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Paul, he was one of your best friends and you claimed that he didn't even care that you were fired. You really hurt his feelings. Apologize to him or the deal is off."

Paul frowned. He had no other choice. "Fine, I'll apologize to John Cena."

"Two – you go to the Board of Directors and ask to have your contract reversed. You won't be better than anyone else. You'll just be normal." Cody said. "No iron-clad rules, no big fat bonus."

"But what about the -," Paul tried to protest.

"You don't need to have money to make me love you, Paul." Cody said honestly.

Paul relented. "Fine. What else?"

"Last but never least, three – your reign as a heel is over. I want you to make a formal apology to the WWE Universe, the other wrestlers, and anyone else who could have been hurt by your actions. Do I make myself clear?" Cody said.

"Yes. I'll do all of that and more if it will make you happy." Paul said.

"Good." Cody smiled and leaned in until his mouth hovered inches away from Paul's. "I love you."

Those three words were like music to Paul's ears. "I love you too, Codes."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	10. Epilogue: One Year Later

**Title:** The Reason

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Big Show/Cody, Randy/Adam, Mark/Phil, Kane/Zack, etc.

**Summary:** Because of the GM, Cody now has to balance life on the road with life as a new father. The GM took his boyfriend from him, and now, he's all alone…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Violence

**Part:** 10/10 – Epilogue: One Year Later

**OOOO**

Paul was extremely excited. It had been a hard road, but he and Cody had finally come to terms with Paul's short-lived heel turn and Paul had made amends with each and every star that he had hurt in one form or another. And, true to his word, Cody had been able to move on from all of it. Paul was sure that he wouldn't have been able to do it without Cody. The blue-eyed boy had shown him that he didn't have to have money to be loved, all he needed to do was be himself. Now, he could see very clearly that that was the truth.

It was nice to finally know that he was square with everyone in the WWE, but that wasn't what Paul was excited about. Shortly after he had made amends with the other stars, he and Cody were 'official' once more. And now, they were in the doctor's office, about to find out the gender of their second baby. Paul held little Cayden in his arms. The little boy had his thick, brown curls in front of his face. His blue eyes studied his Mommy as the technician rubbed the cold gel onto his stomach. Paul told him that, in a minute, there would be a baby on the screen.

"Is that the baby?" Cayden asked. The babyish way that he said the words was too cute to describe. Paul looked at the screen and saw the little baby inside of Cody's stomach.

"Yeah. That's your little brother or sister." Paul said with a smile. Cayden smiled too. He had been extremely excited ever since he found out that he would be a big brother.

"It doesn't look like a baby." Cayden said matter-of-factly.

Cody chuckled. "That's because the baby hasn't been born yet. The baby will look more like a 'baby' after it is born." Cody explained to his son.

"Oh." Cayden seemed to except that as truth.

The technician looked around to make sure that the baby was healthy and took down a few notes on how the baby looked and about the baby's vitals. Cayden bounced around excitedly. Softly, Paul shushed him and told him to be quiet for a few minutes so that the doctor could do her job. Reluctantly, the eighteen-month-old calmed down and leaned back against his father. He swung his little legs back and forth and played with the laces on his sneakers. Cody tilted his head to the side so that he could look at his little boy with a smile.

Cody and Paul had already talked about names for the new baby. They had decided that the name should go with Cayden, so they had decided on Camilla for a girl and Carson for a boy. Deep down, Cody knew that Paul secretly wanted a little girl. His ex-wife had taken his daughter from him and he hadn't seen her in a long time. And while they couldn't be sure until the actual child was born, Cody's mother had gushed about how 'carrying high' and 'craving sweets' meant that it would be a little girl. To Cody, those were no more than old wives' tales.

"You have a happy little baby, Mr. and Mr. Wight." The technician smiled at them. "Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" She asked.

Paul and Cody shared a look, before Cody nodded. "Yes. Please."

The technician continued to move the paddle around on his stomach. "You see that there? You're going to have a little girl. Congratulations." The technician smiled.

Cody turned to Paul. "Camilla Wight. I'm sure that she'll be beautiful."

Paul smiled. "Of course she'll be beautiful. She's ours." And then, he carried Cayden over to Cody and kissed his husband's forehead. "Thank you so much, baby. I couldn't have made it this far without you."

"We're in this together, Paul. Now and forever." Cody said with a smile.

"Forever." Paul agreed.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Last chapter! Please Review!


End file.
